


See You Next Week

by Shakespeares_Girl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins, Assassins & Hitmen, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakespeares_Girl/pseuds/Shakespeares_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone took a hit out on Adam Lambert.  Too bad he used to be a player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Next Week

“What do you think you're doing?” Adam hisses, knife pressed to the cute assassin's throat.

 

“How did you--”

 

“Shh,” Adam hisses, pressing harder with the flat of the blade. “I asked first, and since I’m the one with the advantage right now, I suggest you answer me.”

 

“Okay,” the guy agrees. Adam feels him tense, ready to break out of Adam's hold at the slightest sign of weakness. Adam shifts his grip and presses the point of his knife against the man's pulse.

 

“What's your name?”

 

“Kris Allen,” the guy says.

 

“Who are you really?” Adam demands.

 

“I swear,” Kris promises. “I know when to stop fucking around.”

 

“Good,” Adam nods.

 

“You're a player?”

 

“Used to be. But don't think for a second that means I'm not still as good as I was back then,” Adam warns. “Now tell me, Kristopher Allen, who wants me dead?”

 

“I don't know,” Kris admits. “I never had contact. The contract came through email, no face-to-face. I needed the money, so I took it.”

 

Adam thinks for a moment. Kris has no reason to lie to him at the moment, as far as Adam can tell. What he does have is a powerful will to live. “All right, Kris. What am I going to do with you?”

 

“Well, I would really like it if you didn't kill me,” Kris says. “Also, maybe put that knife away?”

 

“Hmm, I'm sure you'd like that. All right. Weapons on the ground, Kris,” Adam orders.

 

Kris slowly bends, taking his weapons from his ankle holsters, his knife from it's sheath on his thigh, the gun from the back of his pants, two more guns from inside his jacket and another knife from up his sleeve. He carefully lays them out on the ground, then waits for Adam's next instruction.

 

“In the closet,” he motions Kris toward the door. “Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you in there. You'll find rope in a box in the back left corner.” Adam picks up a gun as Kris moves away from him, checks the clip, takes off the safety and trains it on Kris' head. Kris comes out holding the rope in front of him. “You keep holding on to that for me. Go sit on the vanity chair.”

 

Kris sits, and hands Adam the rope when he's close enough. Adam loops the rope around Kris a few times, ties it off, then runs it down to his hands. He cinches them together, wraps the rope between his wrists a few times, then yanks Kris' feet back and repeats the process. By the time Adam's done, Kris is immobilized, his feet, hands and shoulders all connected, so he won't be able to stand even if he does get off the chair.

 

“All right,” Adam says again, and Kris flinches a little when the gun gets pointed back at his head. “Here's the deal. You feel like carrying out this hit, come find me in a week,” Adam grins. “If you can kill me, wonderful, you get your money. If you can't, well. We'll work something out, I'm sure. And don't worry, I'll send someone to get you out in a few hours.”

 

“You're just going to leave me like this?” Kris asks, frowning. “Isn't it bad form to leave someone who wants to kill you alive?”

 

“You don't want to kill me,” Adam laughs. “If you did, I'd be dead already.” He walks to his stereo and turns on the Killer's latest album, loud enough to drown out any voices. “See you in a week, Kris,” he whispers.

 

Adam leaves the room and closes the door behind him.


End file.
